L'UNIVERS FANTASMAGORIQUE D'HARRY POTTER
by Azaelia Chubb-Baggins
Summary: Voldemort mort ? Fait. ASPICS réussis ? Ça reste à voir. Surtout lorsque l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie se révèle... Étrangement infaisable. Mais Harry Potter a subi pire torture, non ? Non. Vraiment ? Vraiment.  OS. Âmes sensibles à l'humour s'abstenir


ATTENTION ! ATCHUNG ! WARNING ! CUIDADO ! CETTE FICTION ABORDE DES THÈMES SENSIBLES, DIFFICILES À ÉVOQUER. CERTAINS PASSAGES PEUVENT HEURTER LA SENSIBILITÉ ET TRAUMATISER LES ESPRITS TROP SENSIBLES. CETTE FICTION EST DONC SANCTIONNÉE D'UN RATING K.

**Bon, sérieusement, arrêtons des bêtises.**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.**  
**

Voilà, première fiction sur FFnet. C'était pas sensé être celle-là. Mais bon, après tout.

Ceci m'est sorti de la tête pendant une épreuve de philo, cette après-midi. J'aime bien la philo, généralement, mais quand on a eu quatre de maths pendant la matinée...

Bon, je pense que vous devinerez la partie écrite pendant la philo. J'ai rajouté la partie "Harry" ce soir, et j'avoue que sur le moment je me suis sentie comme lui.

Cette fiction est, comme vous l'avez compris, hautement spirituelle. Bon, j'en posterai pas d'autres comme ça, je pense. Ceci est également un O.S., sans suite, donc. Amusez-vous bien, donc. Ou autant que moi, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire (surtout le début du milieu - partie en italitque).

Disclaimers (en tant que nouvelle, je fais tout en due et bonne forme): À J., nos très attachants personnages de Harry Potter et son univers. À Georges Lucas (de qui je suis fan) pour ses merveilleuses formules de début d'une histoire (vous comprendrez). À Jean de La Fontaine, pour quelques mots. À Jean-Louis Guillaud et Christophe Izard pour l'Île Aux Enfants. À moins, pour avoir imaginé la physionomie des petites créatures que vous rencontrerez.

Là je me rends compte que ce que j'ai écrit ne veut strictement rien dire. Plus, je tiens à préciser que je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ces fictions. Le plaisir d'abord.

Je posterai dans les deux semaines à venir l'illustration de la "chose" dessinée par moi (je modifierai ce chapitre pour l'indiquer)

* * *

**_DÉBUT_**

* * *

**Poudlard.**

**Épreuves des ASPICS.**

** Histoire de la Magie. **

**Enseignement Obligatoire.**

**Durée: 4h00.**

Harry frotta consciencieusement le bout de sa plume mordillée contre son menton. Il jura quand il s'aperçut que son menton était à présent noir d'encre.

Il se balança sur sa chaise.

Derrière lui, Hermione grattait comme une malade. Le crissement de sa plume résonnait dans toute la grande salle.

Ron, deux tables plus loin, réfléchissait tellement qu'il affichait une grimace digne d'un jour où il devait être constipé. Il devait essayer de ne pas décevoir Hermione. Harry faillit exploser de rire, mais se retint, sachant que les examinateurs n'apprécieraient sûrement pas.

Neville, affalé sur sa table, s'était endormi.

Parvati semblait être la seule élève normale de sa maison : elle regardait souvent autour d'elle, sans pour autant perdre son temps. Elle suivait scrupuleusement ses brouillons, et écrivait à un rythme régulier, bien qu'un peu lent.

Harry soupira pour la énième fois. En plus, Hermione l'avait forcé à réviser ce chapitre.

Mais le comportement des Gnomes Rouges durant la révolte des Boursoufs de 486 (surtout qu'à présent ces créatures ne sont on-ne-peut-plus inoffensives).

Harry s'étira pour s'affaler sur sa table. Il cala sa tête entre ses bras. Plus qu'une heure et douze minutes.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

Et si… Harry prit sa plume et écrivit son brouillon.

Ce fut une Hermione stressée qui l'accueillit à la fin de l'épreuve.

- « Harry… Étant donné qu'on a révisé ce sujet ensemble, est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer ton brouillon. »

Machinalement, Harry lui tendit, sans se rendre compte de l'erreur monumentale qu'il venait de commettre.

* * *

_LA FABULEUSE HISTOIRE DU GLOUBI-BOULGA_

_Il était une fois, il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela (ça remonte aux années 70), dans une île très très lointaine (puisqu'elle est imaginaire), des Gloubi-Boulga._

_Ils aimaient gambader dans les plaines verdoyantes et les champs de pâquerettes. Leurs jambes courtes et leurs pieds chaussés de lourdes chaussures de sport ne leur permettaient pas de courir très vite. Cependant, leurs bras disproportionnés et leurs grosses paluches leur permettaient d'attraper les abeilles encore bourdonnantes, leur plat favori, qui s'approchaient de trop près des fleurs._

_Ils se baladaient souvent avec des chapeaux en forme de trèfles ou de pâquerettes. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient chauves et qu'ils ne voulaient pas attraper d'insolation qu'ils mettaient ces étranges chapeaux, mais parce qu'ils se cachaient. Bien entendu, cela ne marchait pas malgré leurs efforts car leur corps rond et jaune était trop tape-à-l'œil._

_Alors, Casimir, aussi jaune qu'eux, mais très grand, prenait un malin plaisir à les poursuivre. Et de les avaler tous._

_Un jour, un Gloubi-Boulga appelé Gniourff décida de piéger Casimir pour que la paix règne enfin sur son peuple._

_Gniourff était le plus intelligent des Gloubi-Boulga car il avait trois cheveux._

_Dans son élan de témérité, il alla retrouver Casimir et lui tint à peu près ce langage (avec sa voix fluette) :_

_- « Casimir, je suis venu en tant qu'allié ! Je peux te livrer les meilleurs Gloubi-Boulga à manger ! »_

_Intrigué, Casimir l'écoutait et le suivait (en silence, sage comme une image)._

_Gniourff attrapa une banane._

_- « Ça, » dit-il, en agitant la banane sous le nez de Casimir, « c'est un bébé Gloubi-Boulga »._

_Par l'odeur alléchée, Casimir tendit les mains pour se saisir du fruit prétendument vivant._

_- « Attends, attends », s'écria Gniourff. « Un bébé n'a pas assez de goût. Laisse-moi t'enseigner quelques uns de mes secrets. »_

_Gniourff écrasa la banane et réunit les aliments ayant une odeur similaire à celle d'un Gloubi-Boulga._

_Il mélangea alors à la banane écrasée de la confiture de fraise, du chocolat râpé et de la saucisse de Toulouse crue mais tiède. Il rajouta enfin de la moutarde très forte et très jaune à cette mixture afin de raviver la couleur jaune._

_Puis il tendit le plat à Casimir._

_Casimir trouva cela fort à son goût, et meilleur que les Gloubi-Boulga qu'il avait l'habitude de manger._

_Depuis ce jour, les Gloubi-Boulga courent en liberté dans les champs de pâquerettes et les prairies verdoyantes._

_Et depuis ce jour, Casimir est devenu une star internationale, plébiscitant autant que possible sa nouvelle recette, à laquelle il octroya le nom de gloubi-boulga._

* * *

- « HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Tu n'as… Tu n'as pas rendu ça ! »

- « Bah, si. »

- « Mais, mais… Tu pouvais dire que les Gnomes Rouges avaient décidé d'assiéger l'île de Guernesey tant que les Boursoufs ne quittait pas l'érable centenaire de Jersey, ce qui est exceptionnel, d'ailleurs, et que… »

- « Hermione, respire », la coupa Harry. « Ce n'est que l'ASPIC d'histoire de la magie, et… »

- « Justement, c'est une épreuve d'ASPIC ! » s'énerva la meilleure-amie-du-Survivant, comme s'amusaient à la surnommer les journaux.

- « Mais, c'est l'histoire de la magie ! Je veux faire Auror, pas historien de je-ne-sais-quoi ! »

- « S'ils voient que tu ne prends pas certaines matières au sérieux, ils pourraient te recaler ! »

- « Oui, mais l'histoire de petites créatures poilues n'est pas la même que celle d'un mégalomane voulant dominer le monde ! » grommela le brun.

- « HARRY ! », cria Hermione, avec un air sévère rappelant étrangement McGonagall.

- « Tu crois que je ne pourrais me reconvertir dans les contes pour enfants ? », demanda finalement Harry, d'une toute petite voix.

Réponse qui ne plut évidemment pas à la jeune femme.

Harry avait l'impression que plus Hermione se fâchait, plus elle avait l'air grande.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pourquoi il se faisait gronder comme un gamin par sa meilleure amie. Après tout, c'était son épreuve, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa copie. Puis, s'il n'avait pas d'idées, ben, il ne pouvait rien y changer. Alors, quitte à rendre quelque chose, mieux vaut que ça soit débile que pathétique, non ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, après 4 heures d'épreuve, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête pour des disputes aussi inutiles.

Hermione s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa bouche pour recommencer à lui faire la morale, quand Harry aperçut Ron sortant à son tour de la Grande Salle.

_Viens par ici, Ron ! Vieeens… Comme ça, c'est toi qui subira les foudres d'Hermione et pas moi… Viens Ron…,_ priait Harry.

Et Ron vint. Assez guilleret car il avait réussi à aligner plusieurs phrases sur plusieurs pages.

- « Alors, Hermione, ça a été, l'épreuve ? » demanda Ron, un sourire niais collé sur sa face, car il parlait à sa Hermy.

- « Ooooh, c'était A-BO-MI-NA-BLE ! » gémit la concernée. « J'aurai jamais mes ASPICS ! Je suis sûre que mes parties ne sont pas assez consistantes. J'ai à peine parlé des conditions économiques à cette époque alors que j'aurai dû. Et Merlin et Morgane… Je n'ai sûrement pas assez développé leur implication dans cette histoire, ni les causes de cette implication… »

Ron la regarda d'un drôle d'air. Parfois, il se demandait comment il avait pu tomber amoureux d'elle. Lui ne savait même pas que Merlin et Morgane avaient un quelconque lien dans cette histoire.

Harry ne dit rien et baissa les yeux, car il savait que s'il voyait la tête d'un de ses amis, il ne pourrait pas retenir son fou rire.

Hermione recommença à parler.

- « Et tu crois que rendre quatre copies doubles, c'était suffisant, ou il en fallait plus ? »

_**FIN**_

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? ri ? pleuré ? détesté ? Vous êtes indifférents ? N'oubliez pas de laisser toutes vos impressions par le biais d'une review ! Ceci est important pour pouvoir se corriger, s'améliorer, et surtout, se motiver.


End file.
